


Eskimo Kiss

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: “It’s called a what?” Garrus asks, blinking as Shepard pulls away from him just enough for their gazes to meet, and his brow plates furrow a little when Shepard chuckles as if he’d just made a joke.  Not his fault he was still learning about the odd customs of humans.“An ‘Eskimo Kiss’.”
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 73





	Eskimo Kiss

* * *

“It’s called a _what_?” Garrus asks, blinking as Shepard pulls away from him just enough for their gazes to meet, and his brow plates furrow a little when Shepard chuckles as if he’d just made a joke. Not his fault he was still learning about the odd customs of humans.

“An ‘Eskimo Kiss’.” Shepard repeats before he leans forward, bumping his nose lightly against Garrus’ before nuzzling them together. The texture of the turian’s carapace is a little rough against his skin but not uncomfortably so, and Garrus now looks more curious than confused by the gesture. “It’s just another way humans show affection.”

“I see..” Garrus replies, and the look in his eyes softens before he leans in towards Shepard this time, who shivers softly as Garrus brushes the length of his right mandible along Shepard’s jawline and down towards the crook of his neck, nuzzling his cheek against him as he does. “Some turians do _this_ to show affection.”

“Probably feels, uh.. a lot different to turians..” Shepard says, his words breaking when Garrus nuzzles into his neck harder. The rough texture of his face plates create a surprisingly pleasurable friction against his skin, and it sends another small shiver down his back.

“Maybe,” Garrus hums between soft nuzzles, and eventually he pulls back to meet Shepard’s eyes once more. “Personally, I think I prefer the way a human feels.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Shepard grins, reaching both hands up to grasp the sides of Garrus’ angled face before he leans in, pressing their mouths together in a soft kiss that Garrus is quick to return.

Clawed hands find their way to Shepard’s waist, pulling him closer as the kiss breaks into a second one, and then a third, and they only pull apart long enough for Garrus to press one more quick Eskimo kiss to Shepard’s nose before their mouths meet once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!


End file.
